


Dancing Around the Subject

by artemis101



Series: Riddlebird Week [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis101/pseuds/artemis101
Summary: He finally had a name to match the face.





	Dancing Around the Subject

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the second day of Riddlebird week and I sincerely apologize for it being late. I technically had it finished yesterday but that is only because I just made the decision to erase the part I had been working on and make it day three's prompt so that I wouldn't get even further behind. As it is day three will probably get posted tomorrow and etc. So without further ado, I present prompt two: music/dance.

A college was supposed to have records on all the students, so why could Edward not find any proof of the man that he met in the library? The ignoramuses that worked there claimed to have never seen a man that fit Ed’s description. Honestly one would think that a university would hire competent workers. For two weeks Ed had tried to discover the man’s identity. He had even snuck into the administration office while the secretary was on her lunch break. The problem was that nothing was in order, seriously how could they find anything in that mess? Plus trying to randomly go through the records had been a shot in the dark, one that obviously missed its mark. To make today even worse he was finally having to start his dance class. The university had required he take one class that involved physical activity, so he picked the one that seemed like it would involve the least amount of intense physical effort, ballroom dance. The only thing Ed was grateful for was the the nature of the course meant it had been a late start course. With a huff Ed slinked into the gym where class was being held. The only good thing about the elective he chose was that few people had chosen to take it as well. One of the many bad things was that the amount of males was not proportionate. More than likely they chose the class to meet girls, with a disdainful sigh Ed took a seat near the back of the bleachers. Halfway through listening through the teacher, and taking less intensive notes then usual, the door was pushed open. It might have gone unnoticed if a loud squeal wouldn’t have resounded through the gym. Being in the back prevented Ed from seeing who he was as he limped by. “While I’m aware that most people don’t care about the first day of class, since everyone thinks all we’re doing is reading the syllabus I do expect you to be on time. What’s your name?”

“My name is Oswald Cobblepot.” 

For a college kid he certainly knew how to make an entrance, and with confidence, Ed could only ever hope to have. “Well Cobblepot, I’ll be marking this on your record, now take a seat.”With a gruff shake of her head, Oswald was dismissed. A snicker drew Ed’s attention, “Look at the little freak, what’s a gimp like him doing in a dance class?” A mean smirk drew across the boys face as he laughed with his friend. When Ed looked back the man was already sitting down. After that “excitement” everything resumed how it had been. Once the syllabus had been fully covered the teacher ended class and everyone filled out while Ed put away his notebook. As he reached the bottom of the bleachers he saw the last of the students leaving but not before giving Oswald a rove though that caused him to fall. He hit the ground with a cry of pain as his knee slammed into the ground. The teacher shot a look over her shoulder but ignored the scene, so with a sigh at the broad inhumanity around him he went to help Oswald. The man was attempting to gather the books nearest to him before.”Would you like some help?” 

Ed offered his hand to help Oswald stand but he was abruptly waved off. Instead of walking away he started picking up the books that had slid on the floor. Once he had grabbed them all he walked back to the man and offered his hand again. With a distrustful glance the man took his hand but at that moment Ed was too shocked to actually help him up, he just stood there gaping. “Are you actually going to help me or are you here to laugh too because this is by far the oddest joke I have ever been the fool of.”

With a slow blink to make sure he was seeing correctly Ed helped pull Oswald up. Still trying to comprehend things he handed the books over. “You’re the guy from the library?”  
It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question. “Yes, and you’re the witness of a crime that wasn’t reported.”

Oswald raised his eyebrow as if he couldn’t believe how idiotic the conversation was. This only spurred Ed on to continue talking because he refused to be a part of anything stupid. “To be fair at the time, I was unaware of your name. Going to the administration office yielded no results since no one recognized a description of you, so I doubt the police would have been much help, especially in Gotham.”

“So you looked for me and if you found me, what exactly was your plan?”

Ed went to answer only to stop. There wasn’t one. He had looked for the man out of pure curiosity. Thinking about it now he sounded insane. Of his own volition, he was going to seek out a man he knew was a criminal for no reason except he wanted to learn more about him.

“That’s what I thought. You were going to try to apprehend me yourself when you don’t even look like you could stay standing in a breeze.”

Oswald’s disdain was obvious as he brushed past Ed, who was too stunned to go after him. He would have to break into the administration office again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
